Solar panels and satellite antennas are directed to a particular point in space to be effective. A solar panel collector must either be directed toward the sun where it will be most effective or made to track the sun as it moves across the sky. Solar panels are used to collect energy from the Sun and require optimum positioning whether the energy is for heating of water or providing electrical power. The weight of the panels is dependant upon the panel size but can be quite heavy if the solar panel includes circulating water.
Satellite antennas, both flat and parabolic, can be found throughout the world for communication purposes. These antennas must also be directed to a particular point in space to be effective. Solar panels and satellite antennas both require support structures capable of adjustment yet capable of inhibiting all movement even if presented with high winds.
One of the problems with the prior art support structures is their inability to both precisely hold large directional objects while allowing for ease of adjustment. For instance, if a solar panel is designed to be fixed, as opposed to tracking, a necessity for the safety of the installers is paramount. This need arises as conventional support structures place a burden upon the installer to prevent damage during directional positioning. Prior art devices have not disclosed the necessity for a support structure capable of withstanding extremely high winds from causes such as hurricanes. Such high winds can cause misadjustment if the panel moves even one inch.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a heavy duty directional support structure capable of holding large heavy panels yet provide ease in directionally pointing by allowing the installer to rotate and tilt the directional panel as necessary.